


Black Swan

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Assassination, Attempted Murder, Audio Format: Streaming, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Analysis, Character Study, Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Childhood, Choices, Cover Art, Crisis of Faith, Dark, Dark Mark, Death Eaters, Defection, Desperation, Doubt, Dysfunctional Family, Embedded Images, Ethical Dilemmas, Evil, Existential Crisis, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fear, Fucked Up, Gen, Good versus Evil, Growing Up, Ideology, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loyalty, M/M, Meta, Moral Dilemmas, Moral Lessons, Music, Obedience, Past Abuse, Personal Growth, Politics, Power Dynamics, Psychoanalysis, Psychology, Rebellion, Recruitment, Redemption, Rites of Passage, Sad, Secret Organizations, Self-Doubt, Sexual Abuse, Terrorism, Terrorists, Trauma, Twisted, War, Wizarding World, World Domination, change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incredibly dark Draco Malfoy fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Swan

* * *

 

An incredibly dark Draco Malfoy fanmix, about his relationship with his parents, with the Death Eaters and with Voldemort. I always wanted to make a fanmix about how damaging it is to be raised according to a fundamentalist, extremist ideology, to be raised to be a killer, even if one does not wish to kill. (As Draco clearly didn’t.)

I wanted to make a fanmix about what I believe was Draco’s abuse at the hands of Voldemort, and about Draco’s abuse at the hands of his own father, who raised him to hate and to murder, and who inducted him into an extremist organization that essentially used Draco as a child soldier.

Harry was a child soldier, too, of course. But this mix is about the evil of hatred and bigotry, that seeks to perpetuate itself in the hearts of the innocent, destroying their innocence as it corrupts and consumes them.

I really want people to listen to this mix, because I hope it’ll inspire thought about Draco, about what motivated him and what ultimately changed him.

Please be warned that this mix contains references to various types of child abuse, including the sexual. If you wish to avoid the references to sexual abuse, skip the third track, “The Childcatcher,” which casts Voldemort as a sexual predator.

01\. **VAST** \- That’s My Boy // 02. **Manchester Orchestra** \- Virgin // 03. **Patrick Wolf** \- The Childcatcher // 04. **Radiohead** \- Karma Police // 05. **The Neighbourhood** \- Wires // 06. **Frank Ocean** \- Bad Religion // 07. **IAMX** \- President // 08. **Mikky Ekko** \- We Must Be Killers // 09. **Placebo** \- Post Blue // 10. **Dog And Panther** \- The Hungry // 11. **The Veils** \- Jesus For The Jugular // 12. **Alex Clare** \- Not In Vain // 13. **Linkin Park** \- Faint // 14. **Bloc Party** \- Talons // 15. **The National** \- Graceless // 16. **Glass Animals** \- Black Mambo // 17. **Black Rebel Motorcycle Club** \- Beat The Devil’s Tattoo // 18. **David Usher** \- Black Black Heart // 19. **Faithless** \- Mass Destruction // 20. **A Perfect Circle** \- When The Levee Breaks // 21. **Feeder** \- Who’s The Enemy // 22. **Genesis** \- No Son Of Mine // 23. **IAMX** \- Volatile Times // 24. **Red Hot Chili Peppers** \- We Believe // 25. **Alex Clare** \- Where Is The Heart? // 26. **DM Stith** \- Abraham’s Song (Bibio Remix) // 27. **Fuel** \- Hemorrhage // 28. **Muse** \- Apocalypse Please // 29. **Pearl Jam** \- Nothing As It Seems // 30. **Foals** \- Black Gold // 31. **Darkside** \- Heart // 32. **Prodigy** \- Run With The Wolves // 33. **Nine Inch Nails** \- Zero-Sum // 34. **Hurt** \- Wars // 35. **Robots Don’t Sleep** \- Trouble // 36. **Story Of The Year** \- The Black Swan // 37. **The Dead Weather** \- So Far From Your Weapon // 38. **Arctic Monkeys** \- From The Ritz To The Rubble // 39. **Moby** \- A Case For Shame (Alt-J Remix) // 40. **The Smashing Pumpkins** \- Disarm // 41. **Slipknot** \- Snuff // 42. **Johnny Cash** \- God’s Gonna Cut You Down // 43. **Tiger Lou** \- National Ave // 44. **My Chemical Romance** \- Welcome To The Black Parade // 45. **Simple Minds** \- Home // 46. **Mason Jennings** \- Black Panther // 47. **Naughty Boy Feat. Bastille** \- No One’s Here To Sleep // 48. **Placebo** \- Protège-Moi // 49. **Pink Floyd** \- Mother // 50. **Radiohead** \- A Wolf At The Door // 51. **The Hoosiers** \- Cops And Robbers // 52. **R.E.M** \- Losing My Religion // 53. **Alt-J** \- Bloodflood // 54. **The Neighbourhood** \- How // 55. **Phantogram** \- Black Out Days // 56. **Metallica** \- The Unforgiven // 57. **Our Lady Peace** \- Sell My Soul // 58. **The National** \- Mistaken For Strangers // 59. **Patrick Wolf** \- Bloodbeat // 60. **The Black Angels** \- Bad Vibrations // 61. **Thirty Seconds To Mars** \- The Kill (Rebirth) // 62. **Shinedown** \- Second Chance // 63. **The Goo Goo Dolls** \- What A Scene // 64. **The Smashing Pumpkins** \- The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning // 65. **Peter Gabriel** \- Darkness

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/black-swan))**

 

* * *


End file.
